


Przyszedłem po sweter

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Jeśli przyjmujesz jeszcze prompty to poproszę Larry’ego. Jakieś sprośne sms’y, które wysyłają sobie Lou i Hazz ;d</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyszedłem po sweter

Louis wyciągnął rękę z pod kołdry i na ślepo zaczął szukać telefonu. Odnajdując przedmiot wciągnął go po kołdrę, gdzie była ukryta jego głowa. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz, 12:43. Najwyższy czas wstać, ale nie miał siły. Głowa pulsowała mu niemiłosiernie, a ustach czuł suchość. Dodatkowo czuł tępy ból w dole pleców i dobrze wiedział czym to było spowodowane. Powoli wygrzebując się w łóżka obiecał sobie, że już nigdy się nie upije, tak jak na wczorajszej imprezie. Chociaż wiedział, że i tak tego nie dotrzyma. Ostatniej nocy wlewał w siebie taką ilość alkoholu, że w połowie całkowicie urwał mu się film. Kompletnie nic nie pamięta. Siedząc na materacu rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wszędzie leżały rozrzucone ciuchy, jednak jego uwagę przykuł szary sweter, leżący obok drzwi, który ewidentnie nie należał do niego. Westchnął podnosząc się z łóżka i podszedł do kupki ubrań. Wciągnął na siebie dresy i zabierając telefon ruszył w stronę kuchni.  
Pierwsze co zrobił po dotarciu do kuchni, było odnalezienie tabletek przeciwbólowych i popicie ich wodą. W następnej kolejności postawił wodę na herbatę i wyciągając kubek umieścił w nim torebkę. Po kilku minutach siedział już przy kuchennym blacie delektując się swoim ulubionym napojem.  
Po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się dźwięk telefonu, informujący o przychodzącej wiadomości. Sięgnął po przedmiot i odblokowując ekran spojrzał na wyświetlacz, gdzie widniał napis:Nieznany. Z zaciekawieniem wcisnął przycisk otwierając wiadomość i…wypluł herbatę, którą aktualnie miał w ustach, kiedy przeczytał wiadomość.  
 _Od: Nieznany_  
 _Cały czas myślę o Twoim zgrabnym, ciasnym tyłku H. xx_  
Co to miało być? Ktoś sobie z niego stroi żarty?  
 _Do: Nieznany_  
 _Chyba pomyliłeś numery._  
Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.  
 _Od: Nieznany_  
 _Nie pomyliłem się Lou. Ta wiadomość miała trafić właśnie do ciebie H. xx_  
 _Do: Nieznany_  
 _Znamy się?_  
 _Od: Nieznany_  
 _Wczoraj bardzo dogłębnie się poznaliśmy H. xx_  
Teraz Louis przypomniał sobie o bólu w dole pleców, który zanikał i obcym swetrze w sypialni. Był tak pijany, że nawet nie pamiętał, aby spędzał z kimś noc, ani kto to był. Jedyne co mógł stwierdzić, że tego chłopaka poznał wczoraj, skoro nie miał zapisanego jego numeru w telefonie. Po za tym nie znał nikogo, którego imię zaczynałoby się na H. Jednak nieznajomy najwidoczniej sam sobie zabrał jego numer.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał chłopaka dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.  
 _Od: H_  
 _Nie potrafię zapomnieć o tobie i twoich ustach, które wyczyniają cuda. H. xx_  
Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Czuł jak robi mu się ciepło, a na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.  
Kolejna wiadomość.  
 _Od: H_  
 _Chciałbym być teraz z tobą. Całowałbym twoją szyję, gdzieniegdzie robiąc malinki. Wiem, że cię to podnieca. Wiem jak to uwielbiasz. H. xx_  
Tajemniczy H. miał rację. Cholernie go to podniecało.  
 _Do: H._  
 _Widzę, że dużo o mnie wiesz._  
 _Od: H_  
 _Oczywiście. Już ci mówiłem, że w nocy poznałem cię dogłębnie. H. xx_  
Louis przełknął ślinę. Na samą myśl o sexownym, tajemniczym nieznajomym czuł jak w jego bokserkach robi się ciasno. Skąd wiedział, że był sexowny? Lou nawet jak był pijany, nie brał do siebie byle kogo.  
Po raz kolejny Tommo został wyrwany z rozmyślań, przez swój telefon.  
 _Od: H_  
 _Za każdym razem jak zamykam oczy widzę twoje ciało, które się pode mną wije, słyszę twoje jęki i sprośności wydostające się z twoich ust. H. xx_  
W tym momencie Louis dziękował, że miał na sobie dresy, zamiast ciasnych spodni. Wystarczyło, że uwierały go bokserki.  
 _Do: H_  
 _Może jeszcze kiedyś będziesz miał okazję xx_  
Postanowił pobawić się z nieznajomym.  
 _Od: H_  
 _Liczę, że już nie długo. Nawet nie wiesz jak w tym momencie chciałbym się znaleźć w tobie. Poczuć twoje ciepło dookoła mojego penisa. Nie myślę o niczym innym, niż aby móc cię w tej chwili pieprzyć. H. xx_  
\- Kurwa – zaklął Lou. W tej chwili marzył tylko o tym, aby H. był z nim tutaj i się nim zajął.  
 _Do: H._  
 _Zostawiłeś u mnie sweter. Jak przyjdziesz po niego możemy porozmawiać na temat ciebie pieprzącego mnie xx_  
Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.  
 _Od: H_  
 _W takim razie spodziewaj się mnie w najbliższym czasie. Jednak zamiast rozmawiać wolałbym od razu przejść do rzeczy. H xx_  
Louis był w trakcie odpisywania na kolejna wiadomość H., kiedy po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Niechętnie odłożył telefon i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nacisnął klamkę i pociągnął drewnianą powierzchnię w swoją stronę.  
\- Tak? – spojrzał na przybysza i zamarł. Przed nim stał wysoki, przystojny, młody mężczyzna. Na głowie miał pełno ciemnych loków, wykręcających się w różnych kierunkach. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały podnieceniem i radością, natomiast na jego różowych ustach błąkał się figlarny uśmieszek, przez co w jego policzkach pojawiły się delikatne wgłębienia. Louis poznał w nieznajomym swojego nowego sąsiada, którego jeszcze nie zdążył poznać.  
\- Um…cześć, coś się stało? – czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie, kiedy zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z taką intensywnością.  
\- Przyszedłem po sweter – jego głos był głęboki i zachrypnięty.  
W pierwszej chwili Tommo nie wiedział o czym on mówi, jednak po chwili do niego dotarło…Chwycił nadgarstek loczka i wciągnął do mieszkania. Zatrzasnął drzwi i przygniatająca nieznajomego do drewnianej powierzchni zaatakował usta swojego sąsiada.  
\- A rozmowa? – zapytał H, kiedy się na moment od siebie odsunęli.  
\- Pieprzyć rozmowę, lepiej się zajmij mną.  
Zielonooki zachichotał, podczas gdy Lou ponownie go pocałował. H podniósł szatyna pozwalając, aby ten owinął swoje nogi wokół jego bioder i skierował się w stronę sypialni.  
\- Jeszcze mi tylko przypomnij swoje imię – wysapał Louis, kiedy nieznajomy zszedł pocałunkami na jego szyję.  
\- Harry – wychrypiał i ponownie przyssał się do szyi starszego.


End file.
